The Past and the Present
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 6) The past and the present are more similar than can be expected... and it keeps becoming more so. Will it all end well... as it did in the past? Or will the odd occurence change for the worst? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aragorn's eyes widened as he felt the knife pierce his side, he knew immediately that it was poisoned but he didn't waste anymore time. Before the creature could pull the weapon back out it was dead.

The battle went on for a while but soon enough the orcs were all dead.

Captain Teralin jerked his sword out of the last orc and glanced over just in time to see his second in command fall to his knees, attempting to staunch a bad knife wound. He ran over and fell to his knees beside him.

"Thorongil? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Poisoned," he gasped and weakly handed the man the blade, "wr-wrap it... don't clea-ean it... must keep it the w-way it is... test p-poison," he frowned at the weakness in his voice.

The captain nodded, "I know Thor..." he examined the blade, "I've never seen this before..."

Aragorn winced, "N-neither have I..."

"Oh no... what do we do?" he asked worriedly.

His slow mind could think of one thing, "A-da..."

The man frowned, "Dad?"

Aragorn shook his head slowly, "G-go to Imladris..."

"Imladris?" the man was confused and becoming more and more worried as the other man slowly slipped away.

"R-Rivendell... g-go past the Misty M-Mountains... the h-high pass... c-continue... west... th-they will see you... don't w-worry about trying to f-find them... 'T will b-be impossible... they will st-op you..." he panted slightly.

The man frowned, "I don't know if you'll make it that far..."

"N-neither do I..." he smiled weakly, "if you don't think so... head to Lothlorien... y-you know where that is... you wont need to go in far... th-they will kn-know you're there..."

Teralin nodded.

"Y-you don't have to do this... we can try your healers..."

"You know more than they do when it comes to poisons... they wont know anything if you don't."

Aragorn didn't reply but just smiled.

........................

Teralin held the man carefully. He'd been riding for days now. He hated that it was taking this long. The man's condition was deteriorating. He was nearly at Lothlorien's borders though. He pushed his horse a little harder, the two that had come with him following his example immediately.

He had been in the trees for only five minutes when they were surrounded.

"Who dares to enter the golden wood?" one of them asked.

Teralin gulped slightly but straightened. But before he could answer the elf had dropped his bow.

"Ai! Estel?"

Teralin blinked, "I'm sorry... my friend here, he has been poisoned, none of know what it is and we came to ask for help."

"Yes of course!" he said, "I am Haldir of Lorien, we know your friend, he is welcome here, please, follow me."

He whistled and a white horse entered the small clearing a moment later and Haldir leaped onto his back gracefully.

The other elves disappeared back into the trees and the men followed the elf.

Haldir glanced back at the men, "There are some there that I have heard you've met before."

Teralin glanced at him, "Who?"

"Legolas, the twins and their father."

The human smiled.

It didn't take them much longer to get there, Elrond was waiting by the gates and accepted his son from the man and immediately turned towards the healing rooms.

Elrond laid his son gently on the bed and began cleaning the wound with the athelas water he'd made up as soon as he heard they were in the woods. He glanced up when the door opened and smiled slightly at the man that walked in. He accepted the blade the human handed him and examined it carefully before placing it down and collecting the herbs he needed.

"Do you know what it is?" Teralin asked quietly, hesitant to break the silence. His men had been taken to a room for them to rest.

"Aye," he answered quickly, "Elladan! Elrohir! I need hot water, and bandages," he glanced at Teralin, "Do you have his healing kit?"

Teralin nodded and handed it to him as soon as he found it.

Elrond took it and the water and bandages from his sons who had already come back.

"Grandmother already had it ready for you," Elladan said with a slight, worried, smile.

Elrond nodded and continued.

He worked for half an hour, carefully placing the stitches and finished by tying off the bandage.

Legolas had entered at some point during this and gave the elf lord a questioning, wide-eyed look.

Elrond smiled, "He'll be fine."

The four in the room gave a sigh of relief.

Teralin frowned slightly, "I do believe we came across this poison before..."

Elrond glanced over at him, and nodded, "Go on..."

"We didn't know how to treat it and they all died..."

"But it is as you said, they were not treated," the elf paused and glanced down at his son, "Although... there are side effects of the drug..."

The twins winced, knowing what this was.

Legolas's gaze shot over to the elf, "What is it Lord Elrond?"

Teralin bit his lip and glanced at the elf worriedly.

Elrond sighed, "The elves that were affected... they went mute for a while..."

"Mute?" Teralin's eyes widened, "for how long?"

"The elves were five months... I've known humans that were such for a year... but with him... I'll guess six to eight months."

"Why so much less than a human?" Teralin questioned, obviously confused.

Elrond shook his head, "He's always been stronger than most men."

The Captain blinked but dropped it.

Elrond smiled slightly, "Ah but he'll pick up on it quickly."

"Ah yes!" Legolas laughed slightly, "his first year in Imladris!"

Teralin blinked, "He lived in Imladris?" he paused, -of course!- he remembered what the man had first said when he asked what he should do.

Elrond nodded, "Aye... he did..."

Teralin's eyes widened, "I get it now! It's been so confusing..." he glanced at Elrond, "you adopted him?"

The elven lord smiled and nodded.

Elladan and Elrohir couldn't help but grin, "Ah yes... he was quite a bit of fun!"

Elrond rolled his eyes, "He was a good child... you two were monsters."

Elladan pouted, "Ada you hurt us with your cruel words!"

Elrohir grinned, "But you know its true my brother..."

Elladan smirked, "Of course!"

"How long should it be before he wakes up?" Teralin asked quietly.

"Between three days to three weeks," Elrond sighed, it depends on the person.

Legolas glanced over hesitantly, "Will you tell us of his first year? It may help us understand what to expect..." he paused and grinned, "and it may be an interesting story."

Elrond chuckled quietly, "Aye, that I can do, 't will help pass the time as well."

Legolas smiled.

Teralin cocked his head to the side, "Why would this help?"

"During his first year with us he wouldn't and didn't say a single word," Elrohir supplied, completely serious, "We guess the shock of his father dieing and being brought somewhere completely new with his mother must have been too much for him. Keep in mind, though, that he was only two years old."

Teralin nodded slowly.

Elladan sighed, "We did everything we could think of to make him speak... we knew he could, he was able to before the incident."

The human smiled at them and spoke quietly, "I haven't known you long but I know he's grateful for everything you've done. He doesn't speak of it often... but when he does it's the only time you can see past the mask he puts up."

Elrond glanced at the man, he looked slightly surprised at the statement.

Legolas noted the surprise and was standing by his side in an instant, "You've done a great job raising him Elrond," he said with a smile, "I think he's more grateful than you know."

Elrond smiled and shook his head, "'T is the same the other way around as well."

The twins quickly agreed with this.

"Well! Are you going to let me tell this story or are you going to continue talking?"

Legolas look highly amused by his sudden enthusiasm, "Please, tell."

The elven lord laughed and started the tale.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: HILO!!! That's the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it! I figured out how to work around this stupid Word document... by opening my work with WordPad! XP... I can't believe I never thought of that before...**

**Anonymous voice: Stupid**

**E.K.: CURSE YOU VOICE!!!!!!! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: ... you... are... insane... I can't believe you're still freaking over the voice... it's been going on for hours now...**

**E.K.: But it comes from no where!**

**H.S.: It comes from... THE WELL!!!!!**

**E.K.: ... what's with the capps?**

**H.S.: I dunno... I s'pose I thought it made it seem more dramatic...**

**E.K.: ... I'm a weirdo but you're pathetic...**

**E.S.: I'm wondering how I got stuck with you...**

**E.K.: Because you are me**

**E.S.: ... I just HAD to be your schizophrenic side...**

**E.K.: Yup! ...Let's just do the reviews now K?**

**E.S.: ...**

_**starlit jewel- Glad u liked the ending!**_

_**grumpy- Good! And we're gonna see more of him soon! lol Glad u liked.**_

_**Anon- lol! Of course! Me stop now? Nebuh! :P**_

_**Noldo- Thank you for your help but the link is bad and I'm not too incredibly worried if the Elvish is perfect. Thank you for your help tho and your compliment!**_

_**marbienl- Cha! So sad, guess we can be glad they didn't leave him right away! lol, glad you liked the end of the story :P**_

_**mascara freak- Lmao, too long now? :P wow... it can talk too?! Shveet... lol. Don't worry, I don't think those two are going to steal Legolas's spotlight... lol**_

**E.S.: arg... but anyway... we have to go... I hope you enjoyed this... Namarie!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elrond smiled and spoke, "The whole thing I suppose could be said to have started when the twins went out on a hunt with his father..." he paused, "but I'll start at the point when he was brought back to Imladris."

......Flashback......

Elladan rode into the courtyard swiftly, carrying a small, shivering bundle with him. His brother followed closely behind with a young woman leaning against him, looking tired, worn and heartbroken.

Elrond walked down the front steps with a frown, "Elladan? Elrohir? What happened?"

Elladan was the first to dismount, "We were attacked," he paused, "Arathorn didn't make it ada... he was shot in the eye..."

Elrond bowed his head and glanced up again, "Gilraen?"

The woman looked up at him, her eyes looked dull, almost lifeless.

Elrond made his way over to her and helped her down from the horse, "Are you well?"

Her eyes flashed, "I just lost my husband _lord_ Elrond! Do you think I am well?!"

The elf stayed perfectly calm, "Nay Gilraen... are you wounded."

She continued to glare at him for a moment before calming down and lowering her gaze, "I am sorry..."

Elrond shook his head slowly, "Don't be, 'T is your right to be upset."

"But I didn't have to take it out on you... and no... I'm not wounded..." she glanced over at Elladan who was holding her son.

The elder twin brought the squirming bundle over and handed him to Gilraen who took him eagerly.

The small child was indeed just that, small for his age. The child clung to his mother and whimpered slightly.

"He hasn't spoken since the battle," Elrohir said quietly.

Elrond frowned, "Come inside. We'll get you all cleaned up and you can rest."

Gilraen simply nodded tiredly, obviously not strong enough to argue at the time.

Elrond glanced down at the child who stared back up at him with huge, blue eyes.

The child sniffed and stared up at the elf that simply watched him calmly. The young child looked slightly scared of the elf yet his immense curiosity overwrote his fear.

Elrond hid his amusement; the child simply continued to stare at him but the serious elven lord did not even smile in his direction.

This seemed to frighten the child more but it also raised his curiosity to new levels. He continued to stare at the elf, as if willing him to move as his want.

Elrond led them to one of the larger guest chambers and Gilraen paused.

"Would you mind watching him for me while I clean up?" she asked hesitantly.

Elrond glanced down at the child and nodded, "Of course I can."

The young woman handed him the child and went into the bathing chambers connected to the room.

The child stared up at the elf, his eyes had grown slightly.

Elrond turned and brought the child down to the main room and sat on one of the large couches.

The child shifted to accommodate him and bit his lip.

Elrond stared at the child for a moment, it had been quite some time since he had to deal with one so young. After a moment where the two simply stared at one another the elf smiled slightly. He had to admit it was difficult not to.

The child smiled when he saw this and the elven lord couldn't help but laugh slightly, causing the child to giggle, not fully understanding why the elf was laughing.

"Are you hungry little one?" the elf asked.

Aragorn blushed slightly and nodded, looking hopeful.

Elrond laughed again, "Come then oh hopeful one, we'll get you a treat before your lunch," he grinned and winked at he child, "don't tell your mother."

...........................

Elrond sat at his desk in his study, Gilraen sat across from him. They had been here for three days now and the two had just come to the decision that they would stay in Imladris and that Aragorn had to be hidden. They had therefore decided that no one should know of his bloodlines. Not even him. As much as it hurt Gilraen she knew that this would mean the child would forget his father, but she understood why it had to be done. They had decided he had to be given a second name as well.

Gilraen nodded slowly, "So it shall be... he will be called Estel. For hope he is."

Elrond nodded, "Then Estel he shall be."

Though the elf lord wouldn't admit it he had become quite amused and almost fascinated by the child. He didn't speak a word, yet he made what he wanted quite obvious. And though they didn't think their father knew the twins had become quite close to the child.

Elladan and Elrohir had been playing hide n' seek with the child and the young being had decided it was their turn to hide.

The child had been wandering around the large room for a while now, a frown on his face. The twins had said that they wouldn't leave the room, yet he couldn't find them anywhere. He had crawled under the table and chairs and had been behind the drapes and looked behind the cabinet but couldn't find them. He glanced out one of the windows and watched as a small squirrel climbed up the tree outside. He paused, climbed? With a grin he glanced up to the top of the cabinet and spotted the two twins who looked quite at home there. He wondered if they did that often.

The two leaped lightly from the cabinet and laughed.

"Good job little one," Elrohir laughed, "You want to continue?"

The child shook his head and thought for a moment before glancing outside at the stables in the background. He turned back to the twins and blinked before pointing out the window.

"You want to go outside?" Elladan asked walking over to him.

The child grinned and nodded.

Elrond walked over just as they were about to open the doors, "May I speak to our young guest for a moment?"

Elladan smiled, "Of course ada."

Elrond smiled at the child and they went and sat down on a nearby couch, "Your mother and I have decided that you two are going to stay here little one."

The child blinked up at him, various emotions flashing in his eyes and he nodded.

"We've also decided that we are to change your name..."

The child's gaze shot up, he looked confused and he frowned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Elrond sighed, "'T is for your protection little one. You will understand when you're older."

The child nodded slowly in acceptance and bit his lip. He glanced back up at the elven lord and cocked his head to the side again, a more curious light in his eyes.

"Your name is to be Estel," he paused and smiled, "do you know what that means?"

Estel nodded his head in an almost proud manner.

Elrond laughed, "Okay then little Hope, go back to the twins."

Estel hoped off the couch and moved over to where the two were talking he paused for a moment and listened to what they were speaking of.

"What do you think Elladan?"

"Elrohir he's too little, you know that," he laughed, "but we could ride down to the waterfall... perhaps we could let him help us fish!"

Estel ran over to them and clung to Elladan's legs and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

The elf laughed, "Okay little one, let's go!"

Elrond smiled, "You two watch Estel and be careful."

The twins glanced at each other and took note of the new name, "Of course adar."

The three walked down to the stables... well... the twins walked; Estel ran circles around them trying to convince them to go faster.

When they reached the stables Elladan lifted the child and swung him up onto his horse and mounted behind him.

"Come on! Let's go."

Elrohir rode next to his brother, "You ever been fishing Estel?"

The child shook his head with a smile.

"Do you like fish?" the elf hoped he could get the small human to speak.

Estel grinned and nodded.

The elf grinned wryly, "How about worms?"

The child giggled and stuck out his tongue.

Elladan laughed, "Have you ever been swimming?"

Elrohir raised one eyebrow.

The child bit his lip for a moment then held his hand out, his forefinger and thumb a little ways away from each other.

"A little bit?"

The child nodded then bit his lip and shook his head slightly.

"Not too well?"

He shook his head again.

"Well that is to be expected, you are very young after all," Elrohir smiled, "besides, if we do any swimming we'll scare the fish away."

Estel giggled.

......End Flashback......

Elrond glanced outside, "'T is getting late. We should all get some rest," he smiled down at his son sadly.

Teralin got up and left with the twins. Legolas watched the elven lord a moment longer.

"Come and get me if anything changes, please," Legolas said quietly.

"Of course young one," Elrond said with a small smile.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: There! What'd ya' think? lol, hope u liked, sorry 4 taking so long.**

**The Voice: Get me out of the well! PLEASE!**

**E.K.: Okay... where is it coming from?!**

**Elf Side: ... how about... the well?**

**E.K.: That makes no sense...**

_**starlit jewel- lol! Of course! Hmmm... future... deaf? lol**_

**_sielge- Yay! Glad u like! He'll be going back to Gondor before the end of the story nods lol hope u liked this chapter too!!!_**

**_Pippin the hobbit-elf- Blinks waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting? I just finished my last one a little while ago... I may have been a while but I don't think I took that long... Oo... lol! Hope u liked!_**

**_marbienl- lol! I figured you'd like that... grin I'm so glad! lol. And yesh you had commented on his first year before... that's actually why I wrote this one. So I'm glad you like it!!!_**

_**DISCOMBOBULATED CHEEZE- lol, I'm glad you likey!**_

**_Eponine-t- Yay! Grin I'm glad u like it!!!_**

**_grumpy- Thank ya'! And yesh, very good thing they went to Lothlorien nods and grins_**

**_Iorhael- lol, actually, since I had writen Aragorn and Legolas's meeting when Aragorn was twenty there will be no young Legolas... unfortunetly... pouts although... to even it all out in the end maybe I will write something about him... grin thank you for the idea! And about Frodo... I'm not sure he's born yet... hmm... I'll have to check that out... one sec... walks off to find her book........ finally finishes after 15 minutes huh... what do you know... he'd be 8 years old during this... kewl! He probably wont be in this story tho... but maybe I can work him into the next! Yay! grin_**

**E.K.: WELL! Has pulled 'The Voice' out of the well it was the bread... Oo... IT SPEAKS!!!! Throws it out the window**

**E.S.: ... Okay... well, we'd better be going... namarie!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elrond yawned and blinked, -Ai... I hadn't meant to fall asleep...- he glanced down at his son, "you'd better wake up fast my son..."

He sat there for the longest time before he heard a knock at the door, "Come in," he sat, fully expecting it to be the twins or Legolas.

Teralin opened the door hesitantly, "Lord Elrond?"

The elf glanced up, "Teralin, I did not expect you."

"I'm sorry, if I'm intruding I'll leave."

"Nay, sit young one," he smiled at the man, "you have become a friend to my son, so you have a right to be with him."

"A friend to him I am... but surly there are others who are better friends with him than I who wish to be here."

Elrond smiled, "Perhaps, but then where are they?"

The human frowned in confusion.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I could not sleep well."

"That makes two of us," Legolas smiled from the doorway, "but I do believe I don't need it quite as much as you do."

The man smiled tiredly.

The three sat in silence for a while, simply resting and taking comfort in each others presence.

It was an odd feeling for Teralin for it had been a long time since he felt comfortable with anyone. He didn't have any family and the only person he had felt safe with was Thorongil. To his shock he had found out a while ago that the man was 42 years old now. The Captain himself was 37. But he'd always thought the other was younger, he'd looked like it, and even acted like it when there was no one around to witness it other than his few friends.

Legolas finally broke the silence, "Could you continue the story... if it's not too much to ask? It helps calm us all I believe, and I'm sure the twins won't mind since they already know what happens," he winked.

Elrond smiled, "Of course...

.....Flashback.....

Estel sat with his feet in the water, not moving an inch and watching the small fish that swam about his feet.

Elladan and Elrohir sat only a couple feet away from him with long sticks that they had tied a strong elven line to and attached a small silver hook to the end and were conversing quietly about the young human.

Elrohir sighed, "Do you think he knows his father isn't coming back?"

Elladan was silent for a moment, "I think he may... he's not as outgoing as he was when we met him... he's calmed terribly..."

"It's sad..." Elrohir said, "he's so young... he shouldn't have had to witness that..."

Elladan glanced over at the silent child, "Nay, he shouldn't have. But we can't turn back time."

"Poor child... he just seems so alone," Elrohir mumbled.

"Aye."

"Perhaps we can do something to help him feel less lonely," Elrohir suggested.

"A good idea 'Ro... but what?"

The younger twin sighed, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the child who was staring at the water, smiling at the bright silver fish that swam under the surface.

Elladan suddenly grinned, "I have an idea."

Elrohir glanced up at him, "What is it?"

"You'll see. We'll have to make sure it's okay with ada and Gilraen first though."

The younger elf shrugged, "If it'll make him happier I'm sure ada will have no problem with it."

"I know," Elladan smiled at the child.

........................

Elrond's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

Elladan nodded, "Aye ada, I think it'll help him. This way at least if we're busy he'll have something to play with. And I've already spoken to Gilraen and she seemed almost excited by the idea."

Elrond nodded, "Alright then... you'd better make sure he knows how to take care of it... he's very young and you'll have to help him."

"I know ada."

"Okay then, when do you leave?"

"We'll go tonight."

Elrond nodded, "It is settled then."

Elladan smiled, "Thank you ada."

The elder elf smiled.

.........................

A couple weeks later the elves returned.

Estel had seen them come through the gates and had leaped out of his mothers lap as soon as he saw them.

Gilraen blinked at the sudden absence and watched as her young son slowly pushed the heavy doors open far enough for him to slip through and ran as fast as he could.

Elladan had no sooner dismounted than he felt a small weight attach itself to his legs.

He glanced up at him with an accusing look.

Elrohir laughed as he dismounted and immediately the child clung to him as well.

He tugged slightly on his shirt and gave him the same look.

"I'm sorry Estel," Elladan said, "but you were asleep when we left and we did not wish to wake you."

Estel whimpered slightly and raised his arms.

Elladan laughed and lifted the child who clung to him.

Elrohir smiled and shifted the small bundle he held, "Shall we go in so you can see what we brought you?"

Estel looked over at him with wide eyes.

Elladan laughed, "Come, I'm sure ada and Gilraen would like to see it as well."

They all went inside and the two were greeted by their father and Gilraen.

Erestor had been sitting in his study when the commotion down stairs had caused him to want to find out what it was all about.

Estel looked over at the serious looking elf and smiled at him causing the other to smile down at him, then climbed into his mothers lap again.

Elladan smiled, "At least we know someone can make you smile Erestor."

The elf frowned at him.

Elladan smiled wryly.

Elrohir cleared his throat and handed Estel the small bundle he carried, "Hold it gently."

Estel did as he was told and slowly pulled the blanket away slowly. He let out a small gasp as he pulled the rest of it away. He gently touched the small ball of fur with wide eyes, waking the kitten.

It looked up at him with huge blue eyes and mewed softly. It was mainly black, but its face, right ear, tail and hind left foot were white. The poor thing look absolutely terrified.

Estel reacted automatically when it shrunk back a bit by gently pulling the soft blanket back around it. He stared over at the twins with huge eyes.

They smiled at the shocked child.

The child gently deposited the kitten in Elrond's lap and slid off his mothers. He then climbed onto Elladan's and hugged him and did the same with Elrohir.

Elrond smiled at that and held the kitten gently while Estel climbed back onto his mothers lap.

.....End Flashback.....

Elrond smiled at the wide-eyed looks he was getting. It was lunch time now, so the elven lord stopped.

"I think I'll continue this tomorrow," he laughed slightly.

Elladan nodded, "Aye, you need to rest. You didn't sleep last night, I can tell. I'll stay up with Estel tonight."

Teralin smiled, "I truly appreciate this Lord Elrond."

The elf smiled, "'T is my pleasure. Besides, you'll have to know what to expect when he wakes. This, I believe, will help a bit."

Legolas grinned, "Somehow I doubt he'll appreciate it."

The twins laughed, "Highly doubting it," they said simultaneously.

Teralin blinked at them and shook his head in amusement.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "You two had better stop doing that, you'll scare the human."

Teralin pretended to look annoyed at that though in the end he ended up laughing.

The twins grinned at each other then at the human, "Oh we can be worse," once again in unison.

Elrond crossed his arms, "If you start any of your pranks on him be aware I will allow Estel to do whatever he wants to do when he awakens."

Elladan grinned, "Ah yes, and as long as he can't speak perhaps he'll actually be able to do so."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "As long as I'm not on the receiving end of any of these pranks."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: There! Hope you all enjoyed! :P I'm gonna keep this a/n short cuz I gotta get ready to go out. So namarie!**

_**marbienl- yup! I wrote it cuz of u! :P Glad u liked!**_

_**starlit jewel- Oh nice! lol. Hope u liked!**_

_**sielge- Thank'e! Glad u enjoyed it! Hope this was soon enough! :P**_

_**grumpy- Glad u liked! :P Hope u liked this chapter too!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elrond ate his dinner slowly. It was the fourth day his youngest had been healing. He was not truly worried over this. I could be another couple of weeks before he woke. Though he desperately hoped it wouldn't take that long.

Teralin had been trying to say something throughout dinner but he kept stopping. He needed to send a message to the Steward, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Elrond noted the way he kept starting to say something then stopping himself, "Do you wish to say something Teralin?"

The man blinked as everyone turned to look at him and he shifted, "Uh... actually... I was... I need to send a message to the Steward."

Galadriel smiled from her place at the head of the table with her husband, "I shall have your message sent to him today young one."

He winced slightly, "Thank you Lady."

Elrond had to hide his amusement.

The twins did not do as well.

Elrond glanced up at his sons, "Laughing at the human's expense are we?"

Elladan grinned, "Of course not ada."

The elf shook his head.

They finished quickly and went back to the room that Aragorn stayed in.

Elrond frowned slightly as he checked his son over, not truly registering what had brought about his attention. It hit him half a second later.

"He's moved," he said, he moved over and checked his pulse and breathing and smiled, "he's slowly coming out of his healing sleep. I'd say he'd be in a normal sleep within one to three days."

Legolas smiled, "That is great, but, that means you're going to have to finish this story faster or he'll stop you."

Elrond smiled, "Of course."

.....Flashback.....

Estel had been silent for almost a year now. Not much had happened during his time in Imladris. He was quiet and bordering on unhappiness. Whenever the twins were away he would border on depression. It seems that the two of them managed to keep him happy. Elrond would do what he could for the child but he was usually busy. Whenever he did spend time with Estel he would be absolutely thrilled, but it never seemed to last long and those times seemed to be few.

Elrond sighed; the twins would be going away again soon. They would be heading to Lothlorien to visit their sister. Estel hadn't left the twins alone since he found out. They would be gone for a month and the child was already starting to sink into a slight depression. The thought of being alone again now seemed to pull him into the darkness. The child would have been in Imladris for a year in three months.

His mother was getting better, she always had something to focus on, be it her son or one of the chores she insisted on doing.

The elven lord smiled then, -But Glorfindel will be returning from Mirkwood any time now. And with his help I'll be able to spend more time with my son,- he froze, -did I just call him my son?-

Elrond stood shocked, when did it come about that he thought of the human as his third son? Thinking back he realized that he had almost since the child set foot inside the house.

-I wonder if the twins think of him as their brother...- he decided to find out before they left, and he also knew he'd have to speak to Gilraen, -I wonder if she's noticed.-

Gilraen had walked into the room and paused at the shocked yet thoughtful look on the elf lord's face, "Lord Elrond?"

The elf blinked, "Yes Gilraen?"

"You look shocked, may I ask what it is that has made you such?" she asked with a smile, as if already knowing.

"Aye... 't is that I've just noticed that your son has become like a..." he paused.

She smiled, "Oh I know, it has been obvious to me for months. I'm surprised it's taken you so long to realize your own feelings when you are able to see others at a glance. He's been your son for a while now."

He made as if to reply but it seemed his whole demeanor had fallen at the coming of the shock.

Gilraen smiled and made as if to continue on her way before pausing, "If you were wondering, your sons feel the same way. I don't believe they've noticed it yet either."

Elrond nodded slowly, "I must go speak with them..."

"I believe they're in their rooms, packing for their next venture," she smiled and went on her way.

Elrond nodded, "Thank you Gilraen."

He made his way to their rooms and knocked gently on Elladan's door.

"Yes adar?" Elladan asked as he opened the door.

"I need to speak to you and you brother."

The elf blinked and nodded, following his father to his twin's room.

He knocked on the younger twin's door and waited.

Elrohir opened the door and blinked.

"I need to speak to you Elrohir."

"Okay..." the elf opened his door wider to allow the other two to enter.

"I was just speaking with Gilraen, and she seems to have noticed something that we haven't."

Elladan blinked, "What would that be ada?"

"Estel," Elrond said slowly.

Elrohir smiled, "What about him ada?"

"About the way with which we've accepted him."

The twins both frowned.

"Ada... we've accepted him perfectly, I do not understand what you speak of."

"I mean she has noticed that we've accepted him as more than a guest in our house," he clarified.

Elladan cocked his head to the side, "I suppose we have," he smiled, "but why seek us out to tell us this?"

"Well, it seems as if we have taken him in as part of our family unknowingly."

The twins' eyes widened in shock as they realized that this was true.

Elrohir was the first to speak, "I've never noticed before... but it makes sense... I just can't believe I never noticed before."

Elladan nodded in agreement.

"Gilraen obviously had no problems with this either. She herself called him my son..." Elrond shook his head.

Elrohir suddenly looked excited, "I have a little brother!"

Elladan burst out laughing but looked just as excited.

Elrond smiled in amusement, "Aye, I suppose you do."

Elrohir leaped off the bed, nearly knocking Elladan off the bed, "We have to tell him!"

Elrond smiled and stood, following the twins out of the room, hiding his own excitement.

The twins darted down the hall a ways and knocked on Estel's door eagerly.

Estel started at the knocking, his kitten jumped and fled under his bed. The young human watched her flee then stood and reached up for the doorknob, only just barely able to pull the door open and blinked at the two rather excited looking elves as they both entered his room, their father following them with a shake of his head.

Estel blinked and closed his door and gave them an odd look. Before they could say anything though, he was on his hands and knees looking under his bed.

Elladan looked confused for a moment then blinked, "Oh, did we scare Dae?"

The child nodded and gently patted the floor beside him.

The kitten slowly made her way out and Estel picked her up and placed her on his pillow before turning back to the elves and cocking his head to the side.

"Estel," Elrohir started, kneeling in front of the child, "how would you like to have a father and brothers?"

The child's eyes widened in excitement for a moment before he frowned and looked up at the elf.

Elrohir was shocked to see the child begin to cry.

Estel shook his head desperately and clung to Elrohir.

"Estel?" Elladan looked shocked to see the child crying, "are you okay?"

The child clung tighter to Elrohir and whimpered through his tears, watching them all wide-eyed.

Elrond knelt next to the child, "Estel, what's wrong little one?"

The child answered by letting go of Elrohir and clinging to Elrond instead.

The elven lord's eyes widened as it hit him suddenly, "Oh! Estel no! That's not what we meant little one," he hugged the child tightly.

Estel looked up slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes with one hand but the other continued to cling to the elf lord as he leaned into the hug and cried silently.

"We do not intend to give you to another family," he smiled at the child.

Estel frowned and his eyes suddenly widened, his excitement reappearing. He clung to the elven lord again, this time with a huge grin. He quickly turned and did the same with the slightly confused twins.

Elrond laughed at the excited child, he was simply glad that he was happy, happier, in fact, than the elf had seen him yet.

.....End Flashback.....

Elrond froze during his retelling when he felt his son shift on the bed, he glanced over at him and quickly checked him.

Legolas smiled, "He is recovering quickly?"

Elrond smiled, "Aye, that he is."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone! :) Sorry about the long wait... XP... I'll try to go faster... I've been having a little trouble in school so I didn't have time to post... I hope the wait was worth it... XP**

**_DISCOMBOBULATED CHEEZE- OO... Inches away Spongebob... is... EBIL!!!!!!!! is scared lol :P Glad u luv it! And I'm glad u like da kitty! :)_**

_**sielge- Glad! :)**_

_**marbienl- Lol :) I'm glad u likey! :) Hope u enjoyed this chapter too!**_

_**starlit jewel- well... they were in Lorien with their father... Oo... now you've got me confused... XD lol**_

_**Grumpy- I ish glad u liked it! This story has become more 'fluff' than I intended at first... lol**_

**E.K.: Know what? I'm annoyed that wont let the up arrow sign thingy show up... I had to change my happy face... :( lol :) Hope u all enjoyed! Oh! And I'm thinking about posting a short story I wrote for English class on fictionpress. Hope you'll check it out if I decide to! :) but I gots to get goin' unfortunetly... XP... no fun... lol :) Namarie!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll bet he'll be up by tomorrow afternoon," Elrond said brightly.

Teralin shook his head, "He's always been a remarkable healer..." he laughed slightly, "in both ways."

Elladan grinned, "That he has."

Elrond smiled, "We should all get some rest."

Legolas nodded, "I'll stay with him tonight should he awaken before we're up."

Elrond nodded, "Get some rest though Legolas."

The wood-elf nodded, "Of course."

When they had all left Legolas slumped down into the chair and eyed his friend, "If you don't get up by tomorrow afternoon I'm going to make you," he shook his head, "we've got to stop meeting this way... it's not good for your health."

Legolas froze as the human shifted, turning towards the elf's voice.

The archers eyes widened and he shifted a bit closer, "Estel? Can you hear me?"

The human responded with the smallest twitch of his lips.

Legolas smiled and leaned back in the chair, "Goodnight Estel."

....................

Elrond entered the room quietly along with the twins and Teralin. He silently laid a tray in front of Legolas.

The Prince glanced up and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Elrond nodded and smiled, "Any difference?"

"He responds to noise," the elf said, "I'm sure I saw him smile slightly last night."

Elrond smiled, "He is just sleeping then, yes, he'll be up by noon."

Legolas laughed softly, "Perhaps you should finish you're story before he awakens then."

Elrond nodded with a wry smile, "If I don't I'll never have the chance to finish it."

.....Flashback.....

Estel sat with Dae on his bed, he hadn't been feeling well and he was unable to get back to sleep. It was only the middle of the night and the child didn't want to wake up his parents or brothers. He smiled at that thought despite his headache. It felt so nice to him to be able to say he had a father again, and the fact that he had brothers now was completely new to him and he loved it.

He groaned slightly when another spike of pain hit him and he put his head in his hands and whimpered slightly before picking up his kitten and walking slowly down the hall.

After what seemed to him like an eternity he found his new fathers room and tried in vain to reach the doorknob, but whenever he reached up it would make him hurt more. He finally gave up and sat against the door and held Dae gently, sniffing slightly. He ended up falling against his fathers legs as the door opened.

Elrond looked down at his son and frowned, "Estel?"

The child stood slowly and sniffed again.

"What's the matter little one?" he frowned and knelt in front of him.

Estel sniffed again and placed his kitten on the floor and held his stomach, then reached up and touched his head.

Elrond suddenly understood him, "Do you not feel well?"

The child sniffed again and shook his head slowly as reached down and lifted Dae once more.

Elrond lifted the child into his arms, careful of the kitten and brought the child into his room and sat him on the bed, "Will you be okay here alone for a little while?"

The child nodded and Elrond left.

A while later the elf came back in and handed the child a cup, "Drink it all, it will help make you feel better."

Estel glanced into the shadows of the room warily and gave his father a scared look and rubbed his eyes slightly.

Elrond frowned, "What's the matter?" he paused, "have you been having nightmares little one?"

Estel nodded fearfully.

"For how long my son?"

Estel smiled slightly at that then frowned again and spread his arms wide.

"A long time?"

The child nodded and bit his lip, then pointed at the elf and then pointed to his eye and sniffed again, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Ai... since you father died?"

The child sniffed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" the elf asked, looking almost guilty and nearly horrified that the child had to live with these for so long. He had a good idea of what he was seeing as well.

Estel shrugged.

"Little one, you shouldn't have had to deal with that on your own," he said softly, "now, drink that, and we can take you back to bed."

The child looked out into the dark hallway and bit his lip before giving is father an almost pleading look and clinging to one of his pillows.

The elf smiled softly, "Aye, you can stay here tonight if you're afraid."

Estel smiled slightly and drank as he was told. He made a face when he finished that made the elf laugh slightly.

"It doesn't taste good, but it will help."

The child nodded and yawned, falling asleep quickly, Dae curled up next to him loyally.

The kitten had come from The Shire so it felt a little safer with the small human and she absolutely adored him.

Elrond smiled and fell asleep slowly.

....................

The elf lord was woken up by frantic shaking and his eyes refocused, he frowned slightly and blinked a few times to clear his eyes and slowly sat up, "Estel?"

The child stared at him, his eyes huge and frightened and he shook terribly.

"What's the matter Estel?" he asked worriedly.

The child pointed at the elf's eyes.

The elf frowned and then blinked, the child had been here this long and he still hadn't figured out elves slept with their eyes open?

"Oh Estel," he smiled, "I'm sorry I scared you little one, but elves sleep with their eyes open unlike humans like yourself."

The child was calming quickly though he still looked frightened and he clung to his father.

Elrond smiled and got out of the bed, bringing the child with him.

Dae, who had woken up when Estel had, now got to her feet and followed the two, fully expecting to be fed.

They both changed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Do you feel better this morning little one?"

Estel smiled and nodded.

"That's good," the elf smiled.

A little while after they ate their breakfast they saw a horse enter the gates.

Estel followed his father outside, staring at the tall, golden-haired elf that dismounted from the horse and greeted Elrond.

He stood next to his father and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Ah yes," Elrond couldn't keep the mischievous tone out of his voice, "Glorfindel, this is Estel, my son."

Glorfindel stuttered in his surprise but quickly regained himself, "Your son my friend?"

"Aye, he came to live with us a while ago."

Estel stared up at the elf then blinked and smiled.

"Hello then," the elf laughed.

Estel waved slightly and raised his arms to his father.

Elrond laughed and picked him up.

Glorfindel smiled, "Not very talkative, a shock since he's human," he joked.

Elrond burst out laughing, "He speaks less than you think, I still have not heard his voice."

Glorfindel stuttered for the second time in two minutes.

....................

The rest of the year passed uneventfully. Estel and Glorfindel had become good friends and had managed to convince Elrond to come on a daytrip with them and the twins. Erestor had helpfully agreed to finish up what Elrond had started and so they did.

The day passed and they all had a good time and were able to relax.

That night Estel woke up from a nightmare, which he had not had since he had stayed with Elrond that one night. Without a second thought the child was down the hall, his kitten in his arms and knocking softly on his father's door.

Elrond blinked awake and quickly made his way to the door and opened it. He smiled softly at his son.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he guessed.

Estel nodded and hugged his father.

Elrond lifted the child and brought him into his room and they both lay down.

Estel was almost asleep when he cuddled up against the elven lord and smiled, his words were so quiet the elf barely caught them, "I love you ada..."

.....End Flashback.....

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola everyone! I have to go again as soon as I'm done reviews... it's nearly midnight... and I still haven't had dinner! Lol! Hope u all enjoyed this chapter... sorry for the wait. Namarie!**

_**marbienl- Lol, glad you liked that! I liked writing that last scene too, it was fun! Yay! No more school problems! I'm all caught up! ...For the time being... lol! It wont last... meh, w/e lol**_

_**starlit jewel- Cha, Dae means Shadow lol**_

_**grumpy- Glad you likey! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!**_

**_DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE- DEY ALL EBIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! Grins Hope u enjoyed! :P_**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_.....Chapter 6....._

Elrond smiled as he finished the story.

Elladan laughed, "Aye, I remember that... the next morning during breakfast he came up to both me and Elrohir and did the same."

Legolas smiled when he felt the man shift slightly on the bed again. Though he looked shocked when the ranger kicked the elven lord lightly.

Aragorn opened one eye and gave his father a betrayed look. He looked as if trying to say something but quickly figured out he couldn't make a sound. He frowned and cocked his head to the side, one hand went to his throat, then he shook his head slightly and blinked at his father.

The elf smiled slightly, "Estel, you remember what happened to those elves who came in poisoned when you were 17?"

Aragorn frowned as he tried to recall what had happened, he nodded after a moment and his eyes widened.

Elrond noted the look in his sons eyes and simply nodded.

The human let out a small sigh and sat up. Pushing away his fathers hands and gave him a look. He leant against the headboard and glanced around the room and smiled.

Teralin was watching him, he'd almost expected him to become upset over his dissability but the human simply seemed to accept it.

Elrond saw the confusion on the man's face and spoke easily, "He's seen the effects of this before. 'T is actually not the poison that causes this but the effects of the poison and the counter together. Unfortunately nothing else anyone has encountered has any effect on this certain drug."

Aragorn glanced over at the other man and smiled at him.

"I see... but I suppose I expected him to be a little more... upset I suppose."

Elrond smiled, "Aye, but as you know he spent most of his second year and part of his third in silence. And he's had other temporary dissabilities before."

Teralin blinked and glanced over at Aragorn, "Oh?"

Aragorn smiled and nodded, then pointed to his eyes.

The captain looked shocked, "Blind? And yet your eyesight is better than any of our men."

Aragorn just raised an eyebrow.

Legolas chuckled, "Unfortunetly for us his dissability didn't make him any less annoying."

Aragorn whacked the elf with a pillow.

Elrond snatched the pillow from the elf just as he was about to whack the human back with it, "Not now you two"

Aragorn gave his father the most innocent look the elf thought he'd ever seen come from him.

Elrond shook his head, "Much too innocent."

Aragorn blinked.

Legolas chuckled and glanced over at the twins, "How long do you think it will be before he insists on getting out of bed?"

Elladan snorted, "It will happen in a shorter time than we can imagine I'm sure..."

Elrohir grinned, "After lunch," he nodded.

Aragorn glared at his brothers, then paused and gave them a slightly sheepish look as though saying, 'you're probably right'.

The three elves burst out laughing.

Elrond just sighed and shook his head again, "Are you feeling well? No side-effects?"

Aragorn smiled and shook his head.

"Good," the elf said slowly, eyeing him slightly.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and smiled, giving him a reasurring look and placing one hand over his heart, a motion the elven lord recognized as a promise.

Elrond smiled then and nodded, "Okay, now..."

He was cut off as Aragorn suddenly snagged the pillow he was still holding and whacked him with it, giving him the same betrayed look he'd given him before.

Elrond just laughed.

Aragorn couldn't help but grin at that and swung his legs over the side of the bed and gave his father a hug.

The motion had caught the older elf off guard. It was not like his son to so quickly show any emotion in front of any other than people who knew him well. He could also tell by the other man's surprise that Teralin didn't know him as well as he thought.

Teralin smiled at his friend and stood, "I will see you later my friend."

Aragorn nodded with a smile and watched him leave.

Legolas grinned, "How have you been you stubborn human?"

Aragorn turned and gave him a look, his eyes giving his usual retort.

Legolas snickered slightly.

Elladan laughed, "But really Estel, what have you been up to?"

Aragorn just smiled and gave the elf a small shrug.

"Oh I'm sure..." Legolas laughed, "you can't stay out of trouble my friend, it follows you. How many times have you rendered yourself unconscious since we last met?"

Aragorn gave him a wide-eyed, mock incredulous look.

"Nice try human," the blond elf shook his head in amusement.

Aragorn responded by flopping back against his pillows again.

"You give up too easily, perhaps you aren't as stubborn as I thought," the archer grinned.

'Prissy elf,' the human mouthed then turned to his father and smiled mischievously, 'retaliation?'

Elrond caught on to what he meant immediately, "Of course, we want to be fair don't we?"

Legolas's eyes widened, "No we don't!"

Aragorn grinned at him, his eyes clearly saying 'I win'.

Legolas glared at the human, "You seemed to be such a sweet child... when did that change?"

Elrond chuckled, "After he regained his voice. That done he had quickly allied himself with the twins and learned how to terrorize any elves that were unfortunate enough to be in the same room as they."

Legolas turned to the twins, "You two created a monster."

Aragorn whacked him with the pillow.

Elladan rolled his eyes at the human, "He insists he's an adult yet he pulls stuff like that!"

"You're no better," Elrond chuckled.

Aragorn gave his brother an exasperated look, he was already beginning to look about ready to try to escape his bed.

Elrond noted the look, "You can get out of bed, but you have to be careful. If you feel unsteady give yourself a break..."

Aragorn smiled innocently at his father.

"Don't give me that look, we both know the truth."

Aragorn shrugged and grinned, then pushed himself out of bed, holding onto the courner of the bed in order to stay upright when everything swayed suddenly.

Elrond held the human steady as he re-gained his balance and frowned slightly, "You must be worse than I thought..."

Aragorn immediately shook his head, and to Legolas and Teralin's shock, motioned to his father with slow hand movements, pausing often to remember a certain sign.

Elrond just sighed, "Alright..."

Legolas cleared his throat in order to catch his friends attention and raised an eyebrow at him.

The human held his hands up with a held shrug.

"What indeed..." Legolas shook his head, "Where did you learn all that?"

Aragorn frowned, trying to figure out how to tell his friend and helplessly, his annoyance only too obvious, he turned and silently asked his father to help him.

Elrond nodded, "Ah yes, when those we encountered when he was younger had this same disability, Estel had decided to sit in with them and learn as well. One of those elves, in fact, was Silür, the others were his family, and so Aragorn wanted to learn with his friend to make him more comfortable."

Aragorn nodded simply and smiled his thanks.

Legolas smiled, "Ah, I see."

Elrond nodded slowly, "In fact... that was quite the story."

Elladan nodded, "Aye. If I remember correctly, before they met a few days before they hadn't seen each other since Estel was five..."

Elrohir grinned, "It was quite amusing... Estel had grown so much and Sil so little it was only too funny when they finally recognized each other."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he stared at the three.

Elladan noted the look out of the courner of his eye and grinned, "What do you say 'Ro? Something to pass the time?"

Elrohir grinned as well, "You read my mind brother."

Elladan grinned, "Perfect! Do you want to start or shall I?"

Aragorn glared at them.

Legolas watched his friend, he could have sworn the man looked as though he was ready to pounce on the twins.

Elrond just shook his head, knowing full well that the twins had only decided to spend their time telling this story because their younger brother obviously didn't want them to. But there rarely was any point in trying to dissuade those two from anything so he didn't bother this time. If he really wished it he would have no problem doing so, but Legolas and Teralin looked interested and it was a good way to pass the time.

Elladan grinned, "So!" he exclaimed looking quite ready to start, "It started mainly when Estel wisely decided to avoid an annoyed Erestor..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola all! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to get straight to reviews. I'd like to write longer but instead I'm going to try to write more so I can hopefully post the next couple of chapters sooner. :)**

**_sielge- Thank you! And I know... so much violence now! Smiles innocently and I have NO part in that at all! Shifty eyes lol but I agree, hope u liked the chapter!_**

_**marbienl- Yesh... poor kitten... good she wasn't squashed... :P Yes... poor lil human... he membered what killed his father... so sad... lol about the kitten thing. I've wondered a bit. But yeah... we're all slaves to our cat's I swear... they meow... we feed... lol. The TRUE masters of the house... lol. I did like writing that flashback... I'm so going to have to do something like that along the line... LOL! I'll turn him back into a child because of an angry wizard! lol! That would be amusing... :P. Meh... I guess I'd just have to do more flashbacks... XP**_

_**DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE- lol, glad u like! Hope this chapter lived up to yer expectations!**_

**_grumpy- How'd you guess?! Lol! Great guess! (And no I didn't steal your idea, I actually had this chapter written before-hand but have been to lazy to put it up... smiles innocently) lol_**

_**Nietta- Thank you! Your review made me happy! I like knowing that I've finally thought up something original... XP lol Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Anarinya- Kewlness... and weird... yes... Oo... lol Glad you're liking it!!!! :)**_

**Elven Kitten: Well! I hope everyone liked... again! lol. Thank you all for the incredible reviews! You guys are great! Keep reviewin'!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

.....Flashback.....

Estel sighed as he made his way towards the edge of the forest, though he did enjoy his classes with Erestor they were horrible when the elf was annoyed with something. He was most definately annoyed today, therefore, he didn't want to be in the way.

The 17-year-old frowned when he heard a slight moan come from nearby. His curiosity spiked, he turned to find what was making the noise. His eyes widened when he found a family of five elves, all of them looking terribly sick.

"Aye! Come!" he immediately knew they needed help, "we must get back, can you stand?"

The two adults stood slowly, the three younger ones were unconscious, one of their parents lifted their daughter, and the other lifted their youngest. Without a word Estel careful pulled the other into his arms and turned back towards home.

The five elves had been unconscious for days before they woke up. The two adults, whose names turned out to be Eliniell and Silithnen, Elrond had recognized them. The three younger ones he found were Nenimrath, Rhossnaur and Silür.

Estel had not found out who they were though, for he had a lesson to attend to. The first thing he did when he finished his lesson was head straight for the healing ward and meet with the elves.

When he reached their room he quickly found that only one of the elves were awake, the one he had ended up carrying back. The elf glanced over when he heard the human in the doorway and cocked his head to the side slightly.

Estel shifted slightly, "Do you mind if I come in?" he was quite unsure of his place here but his curiosity overwhelmed the feeling.

The elfling shook his head and smiled.

Estel had already heard that they could not speak because of the effects of the herbs and the poison together, "If I start bothering you just tell me," he grinned, "I've been told I can be annoying."

The young elf grinned and shook his head.

"My brothers tell me they're going to teach you sign language..." he said slowly.

The elf nodded.

"Do you mind if I sat in on some of your lessons? It seems interesting... and I wouldn't mind knowing it... he shrugged, "I get the feeling it's going to come in handy one day."

The elf simply smiled. After a moment he frowned slightly and glanced over to the small table and pointed at the paper, pen and ink that sat on it.

The young human quickly got the message and handed them to the elf, he held the ink for him so it wouldn't spill and watched as he quickly scribbled something onto the parchment.

The elf glanced up at the human and cocked his head to the side in question.

Estel smiled at the question he'd written out, "My brothers are Elladan and Elrohir... I live here."

The elf's eyes suddenly grew and he hastily scribbled out the humans name in the form of a question.

Estel frowned and nodded, "Aye... how did you know?" he blinked at the elf.

Silür quickly turned back to the paper, 'We met when you were a child! 15 years ago.'

Estel frowned slightly and thought for a moment before his eyes grew as well. He nearly fell off the bed when he heard his brothers start laughing behind him.

"Ai Estel! You looked about ready to fall over!" Elrohir grinned.

"No thanks to you!" the human shot back, hiding his smile.

"Oh yes, always you blame us," Elladan smirked.

"Because it's usually your fault."

"You are such a brat," Elladan laughed, "Oh, and by the way, Erestor is looking for you."

"Uh oh..."

"Why uh oh?" Elladan froze, "ai... what did you do to that poor elf this time?"

"Nothing! You put ice in his bed last night remember?! He thinks it was me and kept giving me evil looks during my lessons..." Estel shuddered, "the only looks worse than his are ada's and Glor's."

"Trust me little brother," Elrohir put in with an amused look, "we know."

The two of them just grinned, "Shall we tell him you're here?"

"If you do I'll be able to tell him all the sooner who really did it. Who's he going to believe? Me, or the ones who have been pulling things on him all week?"

They glanced at each other.

"I told you we've been overdoing it," Elrohir nodded.

"Oh be quiet."

The two fled the room.

Estel snickered.

The young elf grinned, 'You've changed much.'

Estel grinned, "And you very little."

Silür stuck his tongue out at him.

Estel froze when he heard footsteps just outside the door, "Ai, 't is Erestor."

The elf was knocking on the door.

Estel winced, knowing full well the elf had heard him, "I've already told him it was the twins, he doesn't believe me... they aren't usually brave enough to go into his room," the human grinned, "if you need me try this," he held his hands up to his mouth and made a bird call, knowing this certain one didn't need you to use any sound, "you just blow."

The elf tried it in amusment a couple times before successfully making the sound.

Estel grinned, "I'll be back later," with that he jumped out the window and turned to the gardens.

.....End Flashback.....

Elladan groaned slightly, "Never teach a mute elfling how to make noise.

Aragorn grinned wickedly.

Elrond shook his head, "If you're going to start what I think you are, please wait until I'm out of earshot."

Aragorn smiled innocently at his father.

"I'm not falling for that again..."

Aragorn grinned, 'Sad... it worked so well last time. I think you were bordering on insanity.'

Elrond gave his son a withering glare.

Legolas looked confused, "I know I'm missing something here."

Aragorn just grinned at his friend and turned to the twins in amusement, 'It may not work on ada... but what do you say we try Legolas this time?'

The twins grinned.

Elrond groaned, "I'll come back when you're finished," he left the room shaking his head.

For the next two days the three brothers spent their time using that same bird call... Legolas was able to stand it for only one of those 42 hours... it wasn't pretty.

A month later found Aragorn leaning against a tree by a small, clean pond, watching his brothers try to push each other into it. He shook his head in amusement, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before the two pulled each other in. He edged a bit closer and listened to them, being quite tempted to just walk over and shove them both in and be done with it.

Elladan finally got a good grip on his brothers arms and shoved him off the rock they were standing on.

Elrohir grabbed his brothers arms and dragged him off with him.

Legolas rolled his eyes in amusement, looking over the edge of the rock, "You two are going to kill each other one of these days."

Teralin looked highly amused.

Aragorn grinned, watching his friend lean over the edge of the rock, he knew he couldn't sneak up on him so instead he simply ran straight up to him and shoved him off the edge.

Legolas surfaced, sputtering, "ESTEL!"

The man smiled at him and cocked his head to the side.

The elf glared at him and made his way out of the water to join the twins in ringing out his clothes as best he could, "What was that for?!"

'It was just too tempting my friend,' he smirked.

Legolas scowled, he and Teralin had decided to take a few lessons from Elrond and the twins in sign language. Though they didn't really trust the twins to tell them the truth so they made sure with Elrond after the first incident where the twins decided to tell them that the sign 'friend' had actually meant... something _slightly_ less friendly. Aragorn was confused when his friend had flung a handful of mud at him every time he used that particular word to say the least. The two men and the elven prince were now secretly plotting against the two. Teralin had to admit that this was a nice change from his usual duties, and that his friend seemed so much more happy with the elves than he did in Gondor.

Aragorn grinned at his friend and edged away from the elf.

Legoals growled good-naturedly before leaping at his friend and shoving him backwards into the pond, being dragged back into it as well by his friend.

Aragorn resurfaced only a moment after the elf and immediately took a deep breath before the elf shoved him under again and swam to the edge before making his way back out of the water. He stuck his tongue out at the elf, grinned and threw a handful of muck at him.

Legolas yelped, dropped to the ground instinctively... and ended up in a puddle of the muck.

'Good move Legolas,' the man snickered silently.

"Oh be quiet you dirty human," he grumbled.

'Ah! But I'm not the dirty one this time... you are! I'm just wet.'

Legolas just glared at him.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: There! :D So happy! I got some done! Unfortunetly I'm now a little behind as well! lol, I'm gonna be writing AAAAAAAAAALL night! :P**

_**sielge- Glad you like it! Hope it lived up to your expectations! :)**_

**_DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE- lol, having fun? :P YAY COOKIE! stashes dem lol :P caffein is fun... never be sorry for caffein... lol :P Thanks 4 yer review! It made me laugh lol. And yes, I do like hurting Aragorn... it's fun innocent smile_**

_**grumpy- Nope! It wont be that easy for him! lol, and Silur showed up in my last story, 't was Aragorn's only real childhood friend. Hope u enjoyed! :)**_

**_marbienl- Hey yeah! Really? OO... kewl... know what... that would be fun to write! :D Is already coming up with ideas! lol OH! Or the other way around!! lol! Now that could be amusing... :P And glad you like the chapter! :)_**

**Elf Side: Well! That was fun... we ended up sitting here trying to think of something to do there... hit a very tiny block, but it is gone now, so no excuses for us.**

**E.K.: SHHH!!!! Don't tell them that!!! I need that excuse!!!!!! OO**

**E.S.: ...**

**Gollum Side: I jussst comesss back, precioussss, and I isssh already borededssss...**

**E.K.: Oh shush...**

**G.S.: NEBERSSSS!**

**E.K.: Erm... okay... don't then. But then I'll have to put you in the WELL!!!!! With the talking bread! I was seriously hoping that thing would have shut up by now...**

**Bread: I WILL NEVER SHUT UP!!!!!!!! NEVER DO YOU HEAR ME???? NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: Whoa-kay then... can you say _slightly_ over-dramatic? -.-**

**B.: ... be nice... it's my first try... cries**

**E.S.: Ooooooookay then... this is getting weird already...**

**E.K.: :D Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Namarie! :)**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_.....Chapter 8....._

Teralin chuckled softly as he watched the two, he hadn't been able to pick up on this silent language as fast as Legolas had and knew little, while the elf had studied it almost continuously for the last month, intent on learning the language so, in his words, he would know when the human was making fun of him. The Captain knew, though, that that wasn't the only reason, he could see how deep their friendship went and could tell already that they'd do anything for each other. In fact when he thought about it the twins and their father could be counted in there as well.

Legolas slung a handful of mud at his friend and hit him in the chest.

Aragorn blinked and wiped the muck off, glancing at the spot on his tunic then looking over at his mud-soaked friend and burst out in silent laughter.

"Oh quit your laughing human," Legolas grumbled, obviously amused.

'If only you could see yourself,' he grinned, 'you'd be laughing too... you look like a half drowned rat.'

Legolas slung another handful of mud at him, hitting him in the side of the head.

Aragorn jerked slightly and turned to glare at the elf, who was sitting in the middle of the puddle trying to look innocent... though as soon as he saw the mud dripping down his friends face he burst out laughing.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and waited for the elf to look at him again, 'Laugh it up elf.'

Legolas grinned, "Gladly!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes again and watched as the twins suddenly decided to copy them and pulled each other into the mud. He frowned slightly as he felt a wave of dizzyness sweep over him, he shook his head slightly but only found that to make it worse. He clenched his teeth as it only got worse and pressed his head back against the tree.

Teralin glanced over at him, looking amused at the twins' antics, until he realized the other was in pain.

"Thor are you okay?" he frowned.

Aragorn just held one hand up to stall any further comments and tried to calm himself. Unforetunetly it didn't work and he slid down the tree, one hand went to his throat as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He forced himself to stay calm so he wouldn't suffocate.

Teralin and Legolas were the first to reach him since the twins were further though they reached his side soon after.

"Estel what's wrong?" Elladan frowned worriedly.

'Dizzy,' he gasped slightly, 'can't breathe.'

Elrohir immediately got back to his feet, "I'll go get ada."

Teralin jumped to his feet, "I'll come with you," he shot a worried glance at the ranger before going after the younger elven twin.

"Be fast!" Elladan shot after them, quickly turning back to his brother, "What happened?"

'Don't know,' he struggled slightly and his sign were becoming clumsy, "was fine moment ago, then dizzy, then no breath.'

The older twin pulled his brother against him, "Just keep calm Estel or you'll suffocate yourself."

'Know.'

Legolas was at a loss as to what to do so he sat next to him and gripped the human's hand simply to let him know he was there.

Aragorn quickly found he was able to breathe again and slumped back against his brother, breathing deeply.

The two elves breathed a sigh of relief and glanced up when they saw Elrond and Elrohir making their way towards them, Teralin a ways behind.

Elrond dropped next to his son, "What happened?"

Elrohir quickly spoke up, "We don't really know... he says he was suddenly dizzy and couldn't breathe..."

Aragorn forced a smile, 'Better.'

"Indeed," Elrond shook his head, "you've been fine since you woke up... you havn't felt anything until today?" he sent his son a stern look, clearly saying he wasn't going to appreciate the man being stubborn right now.

Aragon sighed, 'Have had slight headache.'

The elf nodded, frowning worriedly, "And this is the first time this has happened?"

Aragorn nodded.

"And you truly are fine now?"

Aragorn was about to nod before flinching and cursing inwardly as the feeling came back, 'back.'

Legolas flinched slightly, "The feeling?"

The human nodded, clenching his teeth as it flooded over him again, this time, though, it hit him twice as hard. He would have screamed, but he couldn't, instead it built up inside him until he wavered and nearly passed out. Just when he was on the brink of unconsciousness, it dissapeared. He slumped back against his brother again.

Elladan hugged him tightly, his worry shone clearly in his eyes.

Aragorn's breathing eased slowly, 'Ada...'

Elrond immediately came forward, "Aye?"

'Hurts...' he sqeezed his eyes shut, 'coming back.'

The elven lord took his hand and frowned, "We need to get him back," unbidden memories came to him and he flinched, this is what had happened to Silür and his family... in fact it was the reason his parents left for Valinor.

Aragorn flinched as his headache escalated again. This time becoming much worse than the one before. The human emmitted a slight squeak before falling unconscious.

Legolas's gaze shot over to Elrond's, not sure wheather to be hopeful or more worried that his friend had made a noise.

Elrond lifted his son swiftly but carefully, not even noticing the look Legolas had sent him, and immediately made his way towards the man's temporary room.

During the next few days the elven lord refused to leave the human's side as his condition slowly deteriorated. Everyone other than he, the twins and Legolas seemed to know he wouldn't last much longer.

Elrond would sit in silent greif and guilt, doing his best to keep the young man alive.

Galadriel didn't seem greived though, and her husband picked up on that. No one else seemed to notice though, so the thought that the human would die had spread through the Golden Wood.

Celeborn sighed and slowly entered the room. The elven lord of Imladris was hunched over, half laying on the bed. He sighed and decided to speak with him later, not wishing to wake him.

Aragorn's eyes flickered when he heard the light thud of the elven door and he moaned softly. He opened his eyes and gave a small sligh of relief when he realized the drapes were closed and it wasn't overly-bright in the room. He frowned when his mind registered the slight dip in the matress and he glanced over at his father and flinched, that didn't look to comfortable and he knew the elf's human counterpart wouldn't forgive him too easily for this position.

"It just had to be you didn't it ada?" he blinked when he suddenly realized he had his voice back and smiled.

Without another thought he reached over and gently pulled the elf up onto the matress.

Elrond frowned slightly and opened his eyes slowly and frowned at the man.

Aragorn smiled at the elf, "Sleep ada, you need it," his voice was incredibly soft from it's lack of use.

The elf simply sighed and fell asleep.

Aragorn grinned widely in amusement, then glanced up when he heard the door open.

Legolas opened the door slowly, not sure if he should bother the elf and human inside. But he had been nearly convinced the human wouldn't live so he decided he wanted to be with him and entered, then froze when he noticed the human staring straight at him, grinning his head off.

Aragorn smirked at the elf who suddenly reminded him of a fish, before faking a yawn.

Legolas was immediately beside him, "Are you okay?!"

Aragorn just stared at him blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes and yawning again.

Legolas sighed slightly, the relief in his eyes enourmous, "Sleep Estel, you look like you need it."

Aragorn smiled slightly and closed his eyes, mentally ticking off the moments in boredom, until he finally heard the elf doze off. He opened one eye slowly and grinned again, before sitting up grabbing the elf's shoulders and saying, "Boo," all in one swift movement.

Legolas jumped awake and yelped before falling off the chair.

Aragorn burst out laughing, and quickly grabbed his pillow to muffle the sounds so he wouldn't wake the sleeping elf beside him.

Legolas dragged himself off the floor and gaped at the man who sat in bed trying to keep as quiet as possible, "Strider!" he hissed and glared at him, though he couldn't hold it very long, he was simply too happy his friend was better.

"Aye Legolas?" he snickered slightly, "you should have seen the look on your face!"

The elf scowled, "Oh be quiet."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "You want me too?" he shrugged, 'Fine.'

Legolas rolled his eyes, grinning.

The door opened slightly and Aragorn grinned at the elven twins that shoved each other through the door. Teralin was following them, was their antics with obvious amusement.

Elladan grinned at his brother, "We heard you from outside! Ai you're loud!"

Aragorn smirked, 'Only for a moment. Legolas says I'm not aloud to speak.'

"I never said that Estel."

'Oh but didn't you?'

"You know I was joking."

"Okay then."

Elrohir blinked, "Well... that was interesting... I guess."

Teralin smiled, "You feel okay?"

The ranger nodded, "Aye, better than I have been in a while," he grinned, "but I have to admit I am tired... and no, Legolas, this time I mean it."

Said elf glared at him, "I will get you for that."

"Of course you will," he laughed.

The twins grinned, "We should go."

"Ada needs" Elladan started but was cut off by his twin.

"Rest and we don't"

"Want to wake"

"Him," Elrohir smiled.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "I don't think he's the only one," he mumbled, eyeing the others in the room.

They just smiled innocently and left.

Aragorn sighed and turned, falling asleep almost immediately.

Elrond woke a while after he fell asleep and blinked, trying to figure out how he'd gotten there before he remembered, he smiled down at the human who had curled against him slightly before placing one hand on his son's head and falling back asleep himself.

_The End_

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Yes, I decided to end it early... XP but, that is better than leaving it hanging right? I was going to make it longer, play with the plot line a bit but I was getting bored with it and so I figured it's better to end early than to just stop right? lol anywho, it wont be long for me to get up the sequel... that one I know I'm gonna enjoy :D lol I hope u do too! And sorry for this taking so long... wont let me upload yet...**

_**sielge- Sorry for taking so long to update... but wouldn't let me post and then I had to go back to my dad's and I already had this written and I didn't really want to try to make that ebil thing work... XP lol**_

_**marbienl- Glad you liked! And about doing it to Legolas in my next story, that's not what I meant, nope, I wanna do it to Aragorn too. Oo... I just realized how bad that sounded........ Aaaaaaaaaaaanywho.... lol, I had meant Estel managing to get Thranduil wrapped around his little pinkey... just imagining said elvenkings face when he realized the child had 'power' over him... lol! 't would be quite amusing I think... but meh, we'll figure it out. Luv the idea about keeping Elrond away for a while. Thank you so much! I'm gonna get started on this one straight away! :)**_

_**DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE- lol :P Glad you liked! Hope this one was good as well... didn't like the ending much... XP... lol**_

**_grumpy- Lol! Yes... poor Legolas... Grins Hope u liked! :)_**

**Elven Kitten: Well! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I didn't like it so much... but meh. It was okay me guesses... Shrugs Aaaaaaaaanywho... I just have to relay this... 't is a very short conversation me and my sisters had...**

**Youngest: All animals are cute!**

**Middle: Not all of them are...**

**Y: Yes! They all are in their own way!**

**M: Not naked cats...**

**Y: Sure they are! They have cute eyes!**

**M: Yeah... but past that they're creepy.**

**Me: Not if you dip them in glue and roll them on a sheep.**

**Lol. I don't know what it was about that but I thought it was great... :P Well! I hope you enjoyed... again! :P I'll see you all (Hopefully... :S...) in my next story! :P**

**E.S.: Aye... we hope the next will turn out better than this... And a HUGE thank you to marbienl for giving me...**

**E.K.: Us...**

**E.S.: Yes... US the idea for it!!!!!!! We hope you'll be satisfied with what we manage to turn out. :) Namarie mellyn-nin!!!!!!!!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


End file.
